


Glad to Have You

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Truckers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat is glad to have Mako along on this trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad to Have You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahimsabitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahimsabitches/gifts).



No one knew too much about Junkrat, and that seemed to be most of what pissed the old boys off.

In all honesty, Mako found the anonymity interesting on a minor level, nothing to get anybody’s panties in a twist over, but interesting certainly. There was plenty about Junkrat that _was_ obnoxious, but it was by and large minor stuff, and Mako found himself happier riding with the younger man than he had been during years of driving his own rig.

It was hard getting used to, losing the friends he lost riding with ‘Rat. Some of them he’d known for years, used to hang with at stops, knew their wives and their kids, knew their short cuts and their stresses.

Still, he figured it was worth it. Old friends they might have been, but he’d heard enough of their homophobic shit to last more than the rest of his life. They were exhausting.

‘Rat could be exhausting too, but in a much more literal sense. He understood already that Junkrat didn’t mean to get himself into the trouble he got into, it just sort of followed him. “Trouble” was his own personal raincloud, you could say.

He’s only half thinking about this all as he squares up against the guy in the green checked shirt. He’s also thinking that he should know this guy’s name, but it escapes him. Darrel? Darnel? Something like that.

Green Shirt is about to be served a free makeover, though Mako doubts much that he’ll enjoy it much at all.

The blood running freely down Junkrat’s face, weeping from what looks like a neatly busted nose, is also on Mako’s mind. It’s got him a little riled up, a little pissed off; he’s glad that the smaller man managed to get out of Green Shirt’s way before he could get hit more than once, but the sight of that blood makes Mako itch to get some on his hands. Not ‘Rats, but Green Shirt’s, sure.

He steps into Green Shirt’s punch, grunting a low noise of acknowledgement when a fist thuds into his jaw. That’s about the only blow that lands on him; his own fist flies into Green Shirt’s nose, and he feels it break under his knuckles. After that the other man is crying off, backing away as Mako hits him again and again. In the end the other trucker is curled on the ground, covering his head, and Mako is kicking him, steel-toed boots leaving screaming bruises across the other’s gut.

About that time a couple other guys, young and stupid, grapple with him. Junkrat is cheering from the sidelines and he crows giddily when Mako swings at one of the new guys.

It’s just about over by the time the young guys get involved. Certainly Green Shirt is finished. After a moment, both of the other drivers back off too, hands raised, and Mako heads back to the truck.

Back in the rig, on the road, Junkrat says he’s glad they’re riding together. Mako rubs his sore jaw and says nothing for a long time. His silence is fine for both of them; ‘Rat fills in and carries on a conversation just as if his companion were chattering right on with him.

He’s talking about how much he likes fireworks, how he wants to get some mortars to fire off next time they get paid, when Mako at last says, “Me too.”


End file.
